Ecuadorball
Ecuadorball , also refered to as Ecuaball is a relatively small but respectable countryball with a population of 15 million and counting. His main language is Spanish, like his neighbors, and is full of coffee, bananas, roses, coastline, highlands, and recently can into rainforest. His flag looks a lot like Colombiaball's and Venezuelaball's, And why is that? Because they are all brothers! Their father was the republic of Gran Colombiaball.In July 26, 1822, Simón Bolívar and José de San Martín met triumphantly in Guayaquil. Recently, He had an earthquake on April 16 2016, and another one at July 2016. Relations Friends * Quitoball - 'Mi hijo es un nino international. He is so international, He is the #1 Capital en South America. * 'Iranball - El es mi amigo para forever. Nunca be voy a forget 2008! * Colombiaball - 'Hermano en cocaine. Le dije to stop but If I get in the way, Colombia might have some ideas to revive mi papa. * 'Venezuelaball - Otro Hermano. No le puedo aid him. * Chinaball - 'Nos gustamos... Un loco para destruir the gringo but were good. * 'Gran Colombiaball - Padre. Creo que se va revivir... * USAball - 'Gringo that thinks I'm cute... Y un loco for oil. * 'UKball - Meh. * South Koreaball - El es muy good! Asian throphy! * Russiaball - 'Es my good too... Loco para nuclear beer. Enemies * 'ISISball - 'Para de destruir everything or I will kill you In the face. Get this, I'm bigger than TU!!! Para o mi friends, Russia and gringo will beat you. * 'Peruball - MALO PEDAZO DE M***** VAS A MORIR Family * Ecuadorball - Mi. * Colombiaball - Cocaine hermano! * Venezuelaball - Socialist hermano * Panamaball - Canal hermano * Gran Colombiaball -''' Daddy poderoso * 'Spainball -' Abuelo... * '''Incaball - Visabuela * Cubaball - Cousin * Philippinesball - Cousin, then to USA, now Independent. * Quitoball - Mi son History Way back before the Incas, Ecuador's clay was inhabited by many Native American confederations. When the Incas arrived, they found that these confederations were so developed that it took the Incas two generations of rulers - Topa Inca Yupanqui and Huayna Capac - to absorb these confederationballs into the Inca Empire. The native confederations that gave them the most problem were deported to far away areas of Peruball, Boliviaball, and north Argentinaball. Similarly, a number of loyal Inca subjects from Peru and Bolivia were brought to Ecuador to prevent rebellion. Thus, the region of highland Ecuadorball became part of the Inca Empire in 1463 sharing the same language. In contrast, when the Incas made incursions into coastal Ecuador and the eastern Amazon jungles of Ecuador, they found both the environment and natives more hostile. Moreover, when the Incas tried to subdue them, these natives withdrew to the interior and resorted to guerrilla tactics. The Amazonian natives and the Cayapas of Coastal Ecuador were the only groups to resist both Inca and Spanish domination, maintaining their language and culture well into the 21st century. But at least they had conquered part of Ecuador. This was short-lived for the Incaballs however because there was a civil war that weakened the Inca empire. Then after that Spainball came and raped Incaball, took all of his gold, and his silver. Bolívar helped the independence of assboob Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Peruball and Venezuelaball and created Great Colombiaball" but shortly after it, Great Colombiaball died by dividing itself and created Ecuadorball. Ecuadorball has lost territory with Colombiaball Peruball and Brazilball. Ecuador is mostly confused with the imaginary line around the earth named ecuador. Ecuador loves everyone and everything but Peruball, the destruction of nature and being too small to fit in. Gallery 'fIcyCxy.png 28bw7iw2298x.png KBczF29.png VIPjz2W.png VoNkUek.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png FEGm8Pm.png Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Modern Countryball Category:South America Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Catholic Category:Chocolate Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Bannana Category:Ecuador Category:HUE Removers Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Three lines Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Category:Latin america Category:Latin Americas Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:American Category:Americaball Category:American continent Category:American Nation Category:Andes mountains Category:Fragmented Category:Coffee